darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ramokee Skinweaver/dialogue
*'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Mmmm? **'Player:' Hello, I'm Player. ***'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Skip the chit-chat, human. **'Player:' I'd like to ask you about yourself. ***'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Alright. ****'Player:' Who are you? *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Your question is vague, and it has many answers. If you want to know my race, I am gorajo. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' If you want to know my class, I was born as a skinweaver. If you want to know my tribe, I serve no tribe, so I am called a ramokee. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' I am all those things, but they do not define who I am. ****'Player:' Why are you here? *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' I am here because I wish to be here. But perhaps that is not what you meant to ask; I shall tell you more of my history. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Among my race, skinweavers are rare. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Almost as soon as we are born, the tribe expects us to undergo intensive training, learning to serve as healers. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' I had not asked to be a skinweaver; my class was a mere accident of fate, yet it set the course of my entire life. That is the gorajo way, and I rejected it. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Once I had mastered my powers, I left the tribe, becoming a ramokee. Now I serve no-one, and my powers are mine to use as I wish. ******'Player:' That was very selfish of you. *******'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Human, I could dissolve your heart with a mere thought. Do not interrupt me. ******'Player:' I admire your independence. *******'Ramokee Skinweaver:' That is right and proper. I shall continue. ******'Player:' I'll leave you alone now. *******The Ramokee Skinweaver does not appear to care. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Wandering alone, I came across a strange hole in the world, and passed through it into a land unlike any I had ever seen. Its winged inhabitants called it Zanaris. *****'Player:' Zanaris? Yes, I've been there. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' The hole, through which I had entered Zanaris, closed itself. The creatures of Zanaris said that it must have been an unstable portal; such things happen there. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Although I could no longer return to my world, I had no desire to do so. There was nothing back there to interest me. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Zanaris had rings of magical fungus through which I could travel from world to world. One such journey brought me to your world. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' As a skinweaver, I was fascinated by the fungus in those rings. It is a living organism, yet it contains magical power. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' I began to study fungi. I experimented on the fungi that were native to this damp cave, and I learned to imbue some of my own skinweaving powers into them. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' I could even weave the fungi around the native beasts, creating completely new creatures. They already had brute strength, but my fungus gave them magic. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' So now this cave is my home, where I can use my skinweaving powers to create whatever I wish. It is satisfactory. ****'Player:' Can I fight you? *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Human, I am a skinweaver. I can strip the flesh from your bones with a mere thought, then grow it into a more pleasing shape. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Before you could strike me, you would find your intestines growing out through your nose. *****'Player:' I'll bear that in mind. ****'Player:' Let's talk about something else. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' If you must. ****'Player:' I'll leave you alone now. *****The Ramokee Skinweaver does not appear to care. **'Player:' I'd like to ask you about this place. ***'Ramokee Skinweaver:' This place? It is my home. What about it? ****'Player:' Why is the cave full of fungus? *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Fungi are incredibly flexible life forms. I can imbue my powers into them, then grow them all over the beasts of the cave to make new kinds of creature. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' When I arrived here, the cave already contained fungi because this is a naturally damp region. I have simply encouraged the growth of these amazing organisms. ****'Player:' What do you do here? *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' I do whatever I wish! There is no tribe here to make demands of me. My powers are mine to use as I please. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' I have learned to imbue my skinweaving powers into the fungus of this cave. By growing it onto the native beasts, I have created new forms of life. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' I also make simple garments of mycelium. The merchant sells these upstairs. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' If you gather flakes of my fungus from my creatures, you can try to stitch the fungus to the mycelium garments to make protective armour imbued with my magical powers. ****'Player:' Let's talk about something else. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' If you must. ****'Player:' I'll leave you alone now. *****The Ramokee Skinweaver does not appear to care. **'Player:' I'd like to ask you about these creatures. ***'Ramokee Skinweaver:' My creatures? Alright, go ahead. ****'Player:' What are these creatures? *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' When I first arrived here, they were mindless beasts lumbering around the cave, squatting in slime. They had brute strength, but nothing more. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' As I learned to imbue my powers into the native fungi, I was able to grow my fungi onto the creatures, and I adapted their bodies to receive it. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' In my creatures, I have achieved a perfect combination of the magical powers of the fungus with the strength and voracity of the beast. ****'Player:' How should I fight them? *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' When a human sees a strange creature, their instinct is to kill it. Your race is strange indeed! *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Nevertheless, you may try to cull them, if you dare; while I enjoy creating them, the fully-formed beasts are of no use to me. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' You will need skill, human. My fungus is powerful, and some of the creatures cannot even be harmed except by immensely skilled slayers. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Furthermore, you should know that my fungus makes the creatures resilient to physical attacks. You may have more success using your magical powers. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' If you let the larger creatures touch you, their fungus will attempt to infest you. This will kill you very quickly, so keep your distance. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' The neem drupes that grow upstairs can be ground up to extract their oil. This is a natural fungicide. You can collect it in a jug. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Splashing the neem oil on my creatures will weaken my fungus for a moment. If you daren't approach the creature to do this, get another human to do it for you. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' While the fungus is weakened, the creature will be confused, and it will be unable to cast magical attacks for a short time. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Try not to die horribly. ****'Player:' What loot can I get from them? *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Spores and flakes of fungus are fairly common. If you collect enough spores, you may be able to grow them on a polypore stick. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Polypore sticks are found on the ganodermic beasts, the large ones. If you grow spores on a polypore stick, you can create a powerful magical staff. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' The flakes of fungus can be attached to mycelium garments that I make, turning them into magical armour. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' The merchant upstairs can sell you the garments. He is strange, even for a human, but he runs his little shop adequately. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Apart from that I have created a special fungus that can be eaten by humans. I have named it the Gorajian Mushroom. It is imbued with my skinweaving powers. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' When you eat a gorajian mushroom, it will restore some of your health immediately, and you will benefit from a healing effect for a short period. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' The healing effect makes you take less damage when you are harmed by a human like yourself. You might even gain a little health if the damage was sufficiently slight. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' The effect is triggered by the spiritual conflict of the combatants. If you are fighting monsters, there will be no spiritual conflict, so the healing does nothing. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' Even if your foe is human, their origin may be too different from yours to trigger the healing effect. *****The Ramokee Skinweaver is trying to explain that the healing effect only works in player-vs-player combat. *****'Player:' Okay, I'll keep an eye out for those things. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' If they don't interest you, maybe you'll be able to sell them on. ****'Player:' Let's talk about something else. *****'Ramokee Skinweaver:' If you must. ****'Player:' I'll leave you alone now. *****The Ramokee Skinweaver does not appear to care. **'Player:' I'll leave you alone now. ***The Ramokee Skinweaver does not appear to care. Category:NPC dialogue